Purely Platonic?
by HarleyQuinn92
Summary: My take on Jeannie's thoughts during the first few moments of G.I. Jeannie, the fifth episode of the show...even then you could tell Tony was head over heels in love ...ENJOY! Rated T just to be safe...
1. Jeannie's Thoughts

Harley's take on a scene from G.I. Jeannie

(Season 1 Episode 5 of I Dream of Jeannie Originally Aired October 16, 1965.)

Available on YouTube and/or DVD

I own nothing….

R.I.P. Larry Hagman

_Tony__: I gotta get going…Have a good day, Jeannie._

_Jeannie__: Are you not going to kiss me goodbye?_

_Tony__: Now you remember our bargain. This is a purely platonic relationship…_

_Jeannie__: Oh yes, purely platonic…_

_Tony__: And you agreed to keep it on that basis because you knew it was the best way, right?_

_Jeannie: __No, I agreed because I did not know what platonic meant._

_Tony:__ It's another name for friendship._

_Jeannie:__ Oh…_

_Tony: __…ah pals, ah good buddies…_

_Jeannie: __Then…what about a friendly kiss goodbye?_

_Tony: __Oh, I suppose there's really no harm in that…._

_(They kiss.)_

_Tony:__ You're the best buddy anybody ever had! (Runs out the house frantically.)_

_(Jeannie saunters away satisfied that she has gotten her way.) _

* * *

Ewww! Why is he pouring water into my bottle? I materialized in front of him, enraged and soaked to the bone. I had _just _gotten my hair right-with my very own two hands. I should blink him to the center of a fiery volcano, but I love him so.

I was only trying to help my master. Anyone could misplace a stack of important papers. I had locked them in the small suitcase from the hall closet and hung the key from a chain around my neck. If only I could remember where I placed the suitcase. He was furious. I do not like it when he is like this.

Luckily, we were able to locate them before he left for the base.

After that, I hurried downstairs to prepare his breakfast-one egg, two pieces of bacon and a cup of coffee. He requests the same thing every morning. It is quite easy to please him. At times, I become bored with this little routine we have worked ourselves into. I could give him so much more and then some if he ever gave me the chance.

This morning he was excited about an important project that he had been working on. I tried my best to stay attentive and offer him encouragement. I did not miss a beat and attempted to pour him a second cup of coffee. He declined it and began to hurry to the door.

I followed closely behind him and asked if he was going to give me a goodbye kiss. He reminded me that we had agreed to something called a platonic relationship. I really did not know what it meant and had only agreed to it to please him. So, he began to explain to me the nature of such type of relationship. _Friendship, pals, a good buddy….. _

So I thought about it for a second or two. Surely friends could share a friendly kiss. He agreed and bent down to give me a quick peck on the lips. _Ah, he was not going to get away from me that easily._ I wrapped my arms around his neck and kept my lips firmly planted on his. A couple of moans escaped his throat. I could feel him relax and lower his defenses. He seemed to enjoy it as much as I did. I wish it could have lasted forever.

It is a pity that my poor master became flustered and ran out to his car. I only wanted to be a friend and help him start his day off the right way. I will make it up to him when he returns home this evening.


	2. Tony's Thoughts

_Tony is overwhelmed by his thoughts as he drives to the base._

Sometimes I wish I would have left that bottle on the beach. Other times, I wonder what I would do without her. In spite of all the trouble she has caused, I have enjoyed the little time we have spent together.

I know that she was only trying to help, but I have told Jeannie many, many times not to touch anything that I bring home from the base. She isn't even allowed in my bedroom without knocking first. I have worked very hard to earn my position and believe it is an honor to serve my country as an astronaut. I might even get a shot at being a part of the lunar landing team. I can't let anything jeopardize that. Would they consider me if they knew I was harboring a 2,000 year old genie in my house? It would make me the perfect candidate for a court-martial, I bet.

We almost had another argument at breakfast time. She wanted to blink me a breakfast that was fit for a king that nearly took up the entire room, but I am happy with the usual—one egg, two pieces of bacon and a cup of coffee. How do I convince her that I do not need (or want) all the things she tries to force upon me?

I hurried to the door because I wanted to get to the base to work on an important project. Thank God Jeannie remembered where she had blinked the papers. I felt bad for getting her hair wet. I'll make it up to her when I get home this evening. Flowers and candy should do it.

Well, she got the notion that I somehow owed her a "goodbye kiss." I had to remind her that our relationship was purely platonic. Sure we had kissed before-the one on the deserted island is still fresh in my memory, but I didn't want her to become accustomed to us behaving in this manner. We weren't married and what would the neighbors say if they saw me cavorting around with a half-naked girl at my door?

To my amusement, she doesn't know what the term platonic means. Another thing I love (Did I just say that?) about her is her child-like naïvety. I gave her several examples. You know…we were friends, buddies, pals... so to speak. Looking back, I don't know if I was trying to convince myself as much as I was trying to convince her. I'm only human you know.

Her eyes grew wide as I continued my explanation to her, but it did nothing to deter her from trying to lay her lips on mine. By this time, she had me cornered and offered a plausible excuse to get what she wanted. _What about a friendly kiss goodbye?_ She inquired. I reasoned that it would be okay. Besides, what harm could a little kiss do?

I leaned in… and before I knew it; she had wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and laid a smoldering kiss to my lips. My knees went weak. I held on to her to keep my balance. With each second that went by, I felt myself drawn deeper and deeper into her. Fortunately, we broke the kiss before we did something that would get us both into trouble and further complicate our relationship. I rushed out to my car as fast as I could.

I am almost to the base and still feel the repercussions of her kiss. Maybe if I hold my attaché case just the right way no one will notice. Roger would never let me hear the end of it.


End file.
